The present invention relates to workstations generally and more specifically to a multi-tiered workstation that includes work surfaces mounted at different heights that can be used simultaneously to accommodate both sitting and standing users.
In an increasingly technological world, people often sit for many hours a day working on computers or other electronic devices. Researchers have found, however, that excessive sitting can result not only in reduced productivity, but medical problems, including discomfort in various parts of the body, permanent deficiencies or serious illnesses. Office furniture that enables a worker to stand during at least a portion of the day, therefore, has become increasingly popular, both to increase productivity and improve worker health.
With advances in mobile technology, people are also increasingly working and accessing electronic devices from a variety of locations, including airports, coffee shops, and libraries. In these environments, temporary work stations that provide work surfaces and access to electrical and network connections that enable a user to connect tablets, notebook computers, phones or other personal electronic and computing devices are important. In these environments, maximizing efficient workspace while minimizing the use of floor space is also important.
Similarly, in locations such as retail establishments or medical facilities, workstations are often used by a number of workers simultaneously, and provide work surfaces for a variety of uses. A single workstation can, for example, function as a reception desk while also providing a space for users to fill out paperwork, answer phone calls, or access computer databases containing patient date, or stock information. These workstations, again, should generally be small in size, take up a minimal amount of floor space, and provide surfaces of varying heights for both sitting and standing users.
There is a need, therefore, for inexpensive, flexible, and comfortable workstations that can be quickly adjusted to the needs of a user. There is also a need for a workstation that provides multiple work surfaces at different height levels and that allow workers to both sit and stand. There is a further need for a workstation that fits within a small footprint and requires limited floor space, while enabling users to connect to electrical and network facilities, and to work in both standing and sitting positions. The present disclosure addresses these and other issues.